Super Robot Wars TRI
Super Robot Wars TRI (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦TRI Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen TRI) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. it is the Eleventh standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars T, ''It is Second Super Robot Wars game for the Switch and released in Japan. It is released on both Japanese and Asian Territories on August 29, 2019. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars TRI is a Tactical RPG game with story elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V, Super Robot Wars X & Super Robot Wars T, but with an inclusion of a 3d isometric map unlike its predecessor. Plot During the war between the Federation and Zeon, humans have decided to travel to space in search for new planets to colonize. With the battles in Earth being over, a new era began called the "10 Blank Years". 100 years after the war, the Earth was invaded by Fuse. Development Super Robot Wars TRI continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia and the first game in series to be given a A rating by CERO. In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Koutetsushin Jeeg ''& Keroro Gunsou into the series proper, the first introduction of the first Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Transformers Animated and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. However, the game marked as the first Super Robot Wars game to include a series animated by Cartoon Network. In the game's first promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger ZERO, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. Series included Banpresto Original Characters * Hikari Markson * Jenny Sunbrown * K-VO Mecha * K-03-MKAI-OO Fortune Flora * K-03-MKAI-OOYKA Fortune Flora Miracle Series Represented * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Forth Generation) * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Brave Express Might Gaine * The King of Braves Gaogaigar * The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO ** True Mazinger ZERO vs The Great General of Darkness ** True Mazinger ZETA ** Mazin Emperor G * Mazinkaiser SKL * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Keroro Gunsou * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Linebarrel of Iron(Manga Ver.) * Genesis Of Aquarion * Aquarion EVOL * Aquarion Logos * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Lagann-Hen * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ** FusionFall: World Collide ** FusionFall Legacy(Manga) * Regular Show * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Transformers Animated * Aldnoah.Zero * Valvrave the Liberator * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the third time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "Hagane no Heroes/Future's Gate" being officially released on December 3, 2019. Trivia * This Game's Release Date similar a FusionFall's Shut Down Date ** Anyway, FusionFall make as seventh non-mecha series in SRW. ** also, Regular Show make as eightth non-mecha series in SRW. *** First is Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Fourth is ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, ''Fifth is Cowboy Bebop & Sixth is ''Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX. ** In game Chapter 0, this Chapter based on FusionFall Legacy(Manga),who a fan writted that. *** In game Chapter 1,this Chapter based on FusionFall: World Collide. * This game was first Transformers Series in this game. ** Anyway, Transformers Animated maded by Hasbro & Cartoon Network Studios. * In game, FusionFall, Regular Show & Transformers Animated do Japanese Dub in SRW. Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tactical RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:CERO A Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Cross Ange Category:Code Geass Category:Mazinger Category:Getter Robo Category:Linebarrels of Iron Category:Brave Series Category:Might Gaine Category:Gaogaigar Category:Evangelion Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Macross Category:Gundam Category:Transformers Category:FusionFall Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:FusionFall Legacy Category:Valvrave the Liberator Category:Aldnoah.Zero Category:Aquarion Category:Full Metal Panic Category:Gaiking Category:Steel Jeeg Category:GEAR Fighter Dendoh Category:Aura Battler Dunbine Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:RPG Games Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Regular Show Category:PlayStation 4 Games